vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caleb (Blood)
Summary Caleb (last name unknown) is the main protagonist of the Blood franchise, originally created by Monolith Productions. Born in western Texas in 1847, Caleb's tale truly began when he ran across a burned-out homestead housing a lone woman, a cultist named Ophelia Price. After taking her into his protection, Ophelia eventually became Caleb's link to the cult to which she belonged; an evil collective known as the Cabal whose servants worshipped the dark god Tchernobog. The two of them soon rose through the ranks of the cult, eventually becoming part of the Chosen— Tchernobog's elite servants. Sometime after 1871, Caleb, Ophelia and the rest of the Chosen were betrayed by Tchernobog, disavowed and cast aside for their lieutenants to finish off one by one. Caleb was the last in line, hurled into a bottomless pit by Tchernobog himself. Caleb's revenge would finally come in 1928, the year in which he was resurrected in Morningside Cemetery. After a long and tireless rampage which saw the demise of every lieutenant responsible for the deaths of the Chosen (as well as countless other members of the Cabal), Caleb confronted Tchernobog and defeated him in battle, taking his life and inheriting his power in the process. With his companions avenged and the god slain, Caleb left to walk the Earth, going on to strive for leadership of the Cabal and a means to resurrect Ophelia and the other Chosen. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-C with the Tommy Gun, 9-B with the Sawed-Off Shotgun and the Sniper Rifle, 9-B to 9-A with Dynamite Bundles, 9-A with the Napalm Launcher, at least 9-A with the Tesla Cannon Name: Caleb Origin: Blood Gender: Male Age: 181 (Stated to have been born in 1847. The second game takes place in 2028.) Classification: Undead human, former gunfighter, leader of 'the Chosen' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Regeneration (Mid-Low with the Doctor's Bag, as well as by consuming the hearts of humans), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (via Reflective Shots), Invisibility (via Cloak of Invisibility), Enhanced Vision (via Beast Vision), Statistics Amplification (via Armours and the Life Seed), Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with the Life Leech (Fires blasts of flame that drain the victim's life-force and deal Spirit damage. Stated in an interview that the weapon's alternate fire mode sucks the souls out of whatever it hits), Death Manipulation, Distance Negation and Armor Negation (via Voodoo Dolls), Invulnerability (via Death Masks), natural Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Able to withstand direct Spirit damage. Capable of surviving the Life Leech's soul-draining effects without the use of Spirit Armour), Resistance to bullets (via Body Armour), Resistance to Fire and Explosions (via Fire Armour), vastly improved Resistance to Soul Manipulation, as well as Resistance to Magic (via Spirit Armour) Attack Potency: Wall level physically, Street level with the Tommy Gun, Wall level with the Sawed-Off Shotgun (Far stronger than a normal shotgun of this type. A single close-range shot sends enemies flying several feet), Wall level with the Sniper Rifle (Stated to be a Barrett .50 BMG), Wall level with Dynamite Bundles (Each bundle contains six sticks of dynamite. A single stick of dynamite explodes with roughly 1 megajoule of force), up to Small Building level when detonating multiple Dynamite Bundles at once, Small Building level with the Napalm Launcher (A single blast is capable of vaporizing humans all the way down to their bones, which would require this much energy), at least Small Building level with the Tesla Cannon and the Voodoo Dolls. (Both weapons easily kill beings who can withstand blasts from the Napalm Launcher) Voodoo Dolls and the Life Leech can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of reacting to and dodging Tesla Cannon projectiles which, at the very least, should travel at this speed) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Ripped open a corpse and pulled out its organs with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Capable of decapitating zombies with nothing but a pitchfork) Durability: Wall level physically (More than capable of surviving inside of an incinerator. Able to withstand point-blank explosions from Dynamite Bundles, as well as shrug off said bundles exploding in his hand), higher with Armours or the Life Seed (Allows him to survive a point-blank explosion from as many as three Dynamite Bundles at once), Small Building level with both Armour and the Life Seed active (Allows him to withstand several Dynamite Bundles exploding at once, as well as sustained fire from the Tesla Cannon and multiple direct hits from the Napalm Launcher) Stamina: Superhuman. Can fight for hours on end without tiring, as well as power through dozens of injuries without slowing down. Has no trouble fighting opponents while being lit on fire, and can survive underwater for an unnatural amount of time. Range: Extended melee range with the pitchfork. A few meters with shotguns. Several meters with flare guns and dynamite. Roughly 150 meters with the Tommy Gun. Up to hundreds of meters with the Tesla Cannon, the Napalm Launcher and the Life Leech. Several hundred meters with the sniper rifle. Functionally unlimited with Voodoo Dolls. (limited only by eyesight) Standard Equipment: A pitchfork, a lighter, a combat knife, flare guns, sawed-off shotguns, Thompson SMGs, sniper rifles, the Tesla Cannon, the Napalm Launcher, numerous dynamite-based explosives (including remote-activated and proximity-sensitive variants), Voodoo Dolls, the Life Leech, the Doctor's Bag, the Cloak of Invisibility, Reflective Shots, Death Masks, the Life Seed, Body, Fire and Spirit Armour, various other weapons and items. * Napalm Launcher: A large and futuristic-looking weapon (despite first appearing in the game's version of 1928) which can fire napalm projectiles hot enough to vaporize human flesh all the way down to the bone. Its alternate fire lobs a giant ball of napalm which, upon contact with an enemy or a hard surface, explodes into smaller napalm projectiles. * Tesla Cannon: A firearm prototype which sends rapid-fire bolts of electricity at opponents. The alternate fire charges the gun for a brief moment before firing a high-powered blast of electricity in the direction of the target. * Voodoo Dolls: Small dolls made of cloth which target a victim within the user's line of sight. Once a target has been found, sticking pins in any part of the doll's body will damage the corresponding body part of the victim. (Arms, legs, shoulders, eyes, etc.) Caleb is quite fond of these dolls and tends to be rather sadistic when using them. ** Against The Undead: The dolls' potency increases dramatically when used on the undead, as they have been shown heavily staggering zombies with a single hit, as well as outright disintegrating the bodies of undead enemies with only two direct stabs. ** Death Wave: By waving his hand over one of his dolls, Caleb is able to cause instant death (or 'return to death' in the case of undead foes) within a single target, as well as inflict severe damage to anyone within a few feet of the victim. * Life Leech: A disembodied skull attached to a magic staff which can fire blasts of fire and energy at enemies. These projectiles siphon the life-force of enemies and transfer it to Caleb, dealing Spirit damage to them along the way. Should the Life Leech run out of the pool of trapped souls used to power itself, however, it will instead draw upon Caleb's own spirit to use as fuel for its projectiles. ** Sentry Mode: Setting the Life Leech upright allows it to act as a sentry turret of sorts, assaulting enemies the moment they step within range of it. When in this mode, it fires blasts of energy that suck out the victims' souls in order to recharge itself. * Doctor's Bag: A bag of unnamed supplies which Caleb can use to fully heal himself. A single Doctor's Bag can be used multiple times within a battle depending on how badly Caleb has been injured. * Cloak of Invisibility: A cloak which Caleb can cast over himself, rendering him completely invisible. * Reflective Shots: A barrier which surrounds Caleb, stopping physical attacks and reflecting the damage back onto his attacker(s). * Death Mask: An ornate mask which grants the wearer invulnerability to damage of every type until the effects wear off. Intelligence: Higher than average. Possesses almost two centuries of experience, as well as a mastery of firearms, explosives and the use of improvised weaponry. Also has a fairly impressive knowledge of showtunes. Weaknesses: Almost completely psychotic. Most of his arsenal is based around bullets and fire. Reflective Shots cannot reflect fire-based attacks, nor can it reflect attacks that target the soul. Using the Life Leech while it's devoid of trapped souls will cause it to drain his own soul as compensation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heart Consumption: Caleb is capable of consuming human hearts in order to regain his health and energy. There appears to be some sort of power boost that comes from the act of doing this, as the game's story alludes to Caleb 'growing stronger' by consuming the heart of his fellow Chosen, Gabriel. * Beast Vision: Enhanced vision which allows Caleb to see enemies in the dark as if they were bathed in light. * Dual-Wield: Caleb is capable of dual-wielding virtually any firearm he has access to. This includes heavier weapons such as the Napalm Launcher. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Blood (Game) Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Cowboys Category:Undead Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9